


Blindsided

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Fetish, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Size Kink, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Sekito thinks his brother has the ideal body - big and strong and muscular...





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Challenge on the Season of Kink community on Dreamwidth, using the prompts _taboos, frottage/grinding, size kink,_ and _body fetish_. I've wanted to write the flanker twins together for a long time, and now I finally had the opportunity! (For anyone who reads this just for the kink without being familiar with All Out!! or the Kirishima twins, they're not identical twins: Sekito is 165cm/63 kg (5'5/138lbs) and Kokuto is 180cm/83kg (5'11/183lbs).)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amase Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

Sekito pushed the door to Kokuto's room open. "Are you awake?" he whispered and stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind him. He could just make out his brother's form on the bed in the light from the lamps outside. Kokuto grunted, and Sekito wasn't sure whether that meant that he was or that he wasn't. He got into the bed, head next to Kokuto's on the pillow, slipping in under his blanket and pressing up against Kokuto's back, putting one arm around him. 

Kokuto's shoulders were broad and rounded, wider than Sekito's would ever get, no matter how much he trained and worked out. It felt good, just feeling Kokuto's muscular body against his own, slighter frame, sliding his hand in under the t-shirt to touch his firm abs and chest. Kokuto was so big and strong...

"You're poking me again."

Sekito felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn't pull his hips away. "Sorry. Can't help it." 

Kokuto turned around to face him, forcing Sekito to pull his hand back from under his shirt. He made no further comment about Sekito's erection, though, nor the cause for it. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about today's match..." 

"What about it?"

"You were awesome. You made such good plays." Sekito smiled, thinking back to the sight of his sweaty, pumped up twin brother crushing the opposing team, how he'd tackled the players, throwing them to the ground as if they were nothing but rags. He'd been too busy then to let it affect him, but now that he was relaxing in bed... He put his palm against Kokuto's chest, sliding his hand over his pecs. He had been sleeping a little, but he'd been dreaming about Kokuto and woken up with a hard-on and an urge to touch him.

"So did you." 

"Mm, but not as powerfully as you." Sekito was smaller, faster, more agile, so he had developed a completely different playing style, and they worked together. Still, he wished he could be more like his brother sometimes - someone that Ririn could admire. He moved his hand down over Kokuto's tight abs, his fingers dipping in under the waistband of his underwear. 

"Sekito..."

"I just want to touch you." Sekito shimmied down a bit so their hips were aligned, and now he could press his lips to Kokuto's chest, feel those hard muscles against his face. His hand moved deeper into Kokuto's underwear, fingers brushing against coarse hairs.

"We shouldn't do this, you know." Kokuto's voice was hoarse, but not only from interrupted sleep now, and his cock moved over Sekito's fingers as it grew, and grew...

Sekito moaned quietly. "We share everything else, so why not?" He knew it was an exaggeration - they didn't share exactly everything, like Kokuto had absolutely no interest in Sekito's precious manga and anime for example. But they'd shared a womb, shared parents, shared baths, shared rugby, so why not pleasure? He moved his fingers up and down the hard shaft, enjoying the feel of the big cock in his hand.

Sekito suddenly found himself lying on his back, Kokuto's body pressing him down on the bed. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Never, you know that." Sekito put his arms around Kokuto, enjoying the weight on top of him. He could understand why Ririn preferred strong people, because it felt so good whenever Kokuto did this. He pushed his hips up, and his breath hitched when he felt Kokuto's hard cock against his own, only two thin layers of fabric separating them. It felt amazing, but also frustrating, when he wanted so much more. "Kokuto, please..." 

Kokuto reached down between them and pushed both their underwear down. "Like this?" Sekito nodded and slid his hands over Kokuto's firm back as he pushed his hips up against him again. The low moan that tore itself from him was echoed by Kokuto's deeper one, sending a shiver of pleasure through Sekito. 

Kokuto rubbed against him, his cock gliding deliciously against Sekito's, and soon the bed was creaking slightly underneath them. 

Sekito bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet when Kokuto slid his hand in under Sekito's t-shirt. Big, strong hands moved slowly over his skin, fingers giving one of his nipples a tweak while Kokuto was thrusting against him. Sekito buried his face against Kokuto's shoulder, fingers digging into his back, and he tried to hold back his moans, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Pleasure enveloped him, making every nerve in his body tingle and his toes curl. 

Then Kokuto shifted, straightening up, and he pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Sekito let his eyes wander over his body, enjoying the view, before Kokuto leaned over him, resting his weight on one arm, hand firmly planted next to Sekito's shoulder. He took both their cocks into his hand, stroking them and looked down at Sekito, a look of concentration on his face. Sekito knew that look; it meant that Kokuto was getting close, that he wanted to come, and Sekito wasn't far behind. 

He loved feeling Kokuto's big cock rubbing against his own, his big hand enveloping them both and setting the pace like this. He always knew how to make Sekito gasp and shiver with intense pleasure... Sekito shuddered under him, overwhelmed by the sensations, and his cock pulsed hotly over Kokuto's hand and cock. But Kokuto didn't stop, just kept going, needing a bit more, and Sekito groaned as his cock was oversensitive now. Then Kokuto grunted, a shiver going through him, and white streaks of come painted Sekito's stomach, covering Sekito's splatters.

Kokuto sighed and relaxed, rolling off Sekito to lie down next to him again.

"Can we sleep now?"

Sekito pouted. "You make it sound like you don't enjoy it." He reached for a few tissues from the box on the desk next to the bed.

"I do, but I'm tired..." Kokuto pulled the blanket up over them. "Why can't you wait until the morning?"

"Because I was horny now?" Sekito grinned. "But we can do it again in the morning if you want."

Kokuto groaned, but Sekito could hear that he was amused. "One day I'll make you completely exhausted."

Sekito laughed and curled up against him. "Challenge accepted!"


End file.
